


И посмотри, что из этого выйдет

by anyakindheart



Category: Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher | The City of Dreaming Books - Walter Moers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Я вздыхал, охал и ахал на несколько унылых ладов и все покачивал в своем невостребованном коктейле бумажный зонтик. Кайга ждал, неотрывно следя за переменчивыми мимическими лавинами на моем лице. Наконец, решив, что дольше тянуть невозможно, я заставил себя взглянуть Кайге в глаза и серьезно произнес:- Слушай, мне кажется, что я… ну… вынужден, м-м-м, вроде как, прекратить работу над нашей книгой. В смысле, исключить себя из списка авторов.Так, эффект оказался неожиданным: Кайга внезапно перестал дышать и вздрогнул, как будто я пнул его в колено. От этого я и сам виновато съежился, втягивая шею в плечи.Я ждал, что он мне скажет.
Relationships: Homuncolossus/Hildegunst von Mythenmetz





	И посмотри, что из этого выйдет

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Хильдеколоссы сели вместе книгу писать
> 
> каст на хьюман!Гомунколосса - Эшли Редфорд:  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZZVL77P
> 
> каст на хьюман!Хильдегунста - Квинси Браун:  
> https://imgur.com/a/TXHZyyO
> 
> олсо: в книге мы так и не узнали настоящего имя Гомунколосса, поетому тут его зовут Кайга (по причинам которых нет. прост)

Питье, которое мне выбрал и поднес Кип, оказалось совсем не по вкусу: ледяное, кислое и одновременно удушливо мятное. В другой ситуации я бы оценил освежающие свойства напитка, а, попросив бармена подбавить еще сиропа, может, порадовался бы и вкусовым качествам, но, учитывая, какой горький ком стоял у меня в горле при мысли о том, _что_ придется сейчас сказать Кайге, в меня не лезло ни глотка. Но я уже начал, уже обратился к нему со словами о том, что мне надо с ним поговорить, и поэтому теперь мы высились за стойкой, как две притихшие неоновые пальмы, окруженные дремотой и лоском. За моей спиной лежал танцпол со вспыхивающими цветастыми плитками, и я знал, что где-то на нем Илзе и Брюн энтропийно танцуют на такой дистанции, что между ними было бы трудно просунуть даже листик писчей бумаги. В барной зоне из наших мы остались одни. Осталось только набраться смелости.

Слова не клеились абсолютно. Я вздыхал, охал и ахал на несколько унылых ладов и все покачивал в своем невостребованном коктейле бумажный зонтик. Кайга ждал, неотрывно следя за переменчивыми мимическими лавинами на моем лице. Наконец, решив, что дольше тянуть невозможно, я заставил себя взглянуть Кайге в глаза и серьезно произнес:

\- Слушай, мне кажется, что я… ну… вынужден, м-м-м, вроде как, прекратить работу над нашей книгой. В смысле, исключить себя из списка авторов.

Так, эффект оказался неожиданным: Кайга внезапно перестал дышать и вздрогнул, как будто я пнул его в колено. От этого я и сам виновато съежился, втягивая шею в плечи.

Я ждал, что он мне скажет.

А молчал он долго.

Сидел, глядя сквозь меня.

Потом его ребра медленно разошлись, грудь поднялась и расширилась; на вдохе ноздри у него затрепетали, как будто он был зол, но все остальное его лицо выражало какую-то пустую отрешенность. Я уже готов был распсиховаться и истерически попросить его повременить с погружением в кому, но тут Кайга все-таки ожил.

\- Вот как, - медленно сказал он, защипнув выданную ему сверкающую ложечку между ребер указательного и среднего пальцев, как будто хотел перерезать ее ножницами.

Я кивнул и быстро пролепетал:

\- Мне очень жаль. Но я думаю, что иначе не получится.

Я хотел сказать что-нибудь еще, экструдировать из своего бесполезного рта хотя бы малый процент своей заготовленной заранее и тщательно отрепетированной речи, но слова прилепились к стенкам горла и намертво отказывались вылезать. Пока я ловил воздух ртом, Кайга мельком взглянул на меня и странным голосом спросил:

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, почему ты принял такое решение?

Тут уже меня подвело все и сразу: я вдруг захлестнулся с ног до головы такой отчаянной паникой, что чуть не навернулся с высокого стула. Поза Кайги, его взгляд, даже его выбор слов – все вдруг четко просигнализировало мне о неумолимо и резко увеличившейся дистанции между нами, как иногда бывает, когда тебе признаются в предательстве, и главная твоя реакция, первородная и почти инстинктивная – это что-то вроде блуждающего в подкорке «Ага, теперь от этого будем держаться подальше…» Это даже не что-то, что ты контролируешь! Человек может в этот момент говорить тебе все, что угодно, в том числе самым справедливым и осмысленным образом рассказывать, как так вышло, извиняться и предлагать остаться если не друзьями, то хотя бы добрыми приятелями – и ты, возможно, даже обмозгуешь его слова на досуге и найдешь в них правду, достаточную для согласия, но пройдет немало времени, прежде чем тебя перестанет бросать в жар нежелания от мысли поделиться с этим человеком любыми своими переживаниями. Какая-то добрые струны будто лопнули между нами, и чувствовать это было так страшно и мучительно, что мне даже показалось, что я сейчас расплачусь (по крайней мере, горло и нос изнутри здорово так обожгло). Я попытался убедить себя в том, что имею полное и безоговорочное право обустраивать себе зону комфорта и выпихивать из нее занятия, которые нарушают мое душевное равновесие, и это, безусловно, было правдой, но мне все равно сделалось так горько, что язык занемел.

Голова моя явно не была мне подругой, потому что тут же подлила в огонь масла, транслируя для меня в памяти некоторые связывавшие нас с Кайгой события, раньше непрерывно движущиеся по тем самым струнам, которые я только что перерубил:

\- …первый раз, когда он говорит мне, что работает над кое-какой книгой, но пока что история застопорилась, и он не тревожит ее, чтобы не ворошить улей; вечером того же дня он на Фейсбуке спрашивает у меня, хочу ли я на нее взглянуть, и я, смеясь, спрашиваю: «Отправляешь меня ворошить улей?» - и открываю для предпросмотра вордовский файл –

\- …линия, провисающая от моего мобильного телефона до его – тяжелая, на нее низой катятся мои бессмысленные, потрясенные прочитанным вздохи; я говорю: «Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал?» - и Кайга на том конце провода хмыкает и податливо откликается: «Нет. В том-то все и дело. Объяснишь мне?» -

\- …Гарпир намотал поводком восьмерку между моих ног, и пока согбенный Кайга, отстегнув карабин на шлейке своей сумасбродной собаки, распутывает плетение стропы, я, неуклюже вцепившись в его плечо, болтаю: кстати, может, повременить пока с тем поворотом сюжета? что ты думаешь насчет вставного эпизода, еще страниц тридцать которого придадут кульминации нужный растяг? Кайга поднимает на меня лицо: у него такой вид, будто он только что провалился в самое сердце северного Гало - 

\- …я царапаю наброски и ветки сюжета на салфетке, схема похожа на елку; в одном из мест наконечник механического карандаша прорывает салфетку и оставляет на столешнице Кайги бледную царапину; я замолкаю испуганно вскидываюсь на него, а Кайга с горячечным ликованием говорит: «Наплевать! Не останавливайся», - и склоняется ко мне так близко, что у меня с жаром сжимается горло -

\- …круглый столик на веранде дома моих родителей, плетеные стулья расставлены вокруг него треугольником, Кайга сидит с одной стороны, я – с другой, а ноги мы оба положили на третий стул, спутавшись лодыжками, и пока я сгораю от ожидания, он вдумчиво читает тестовый кусок, который я подтолкнул ему на планшете – тот самый вставной эпизод -

\- …тоже родительский дом, но – полутемный второй этаж: я вбегаю в комнату, где ночует Кайга, и останавливаюсь сантиметрах в сорока от него, указывающего пультом на кондиционер, как пистолетом, чтобы восторженно брякнуть: я, мол, придумал, как увязать три разных стороны повествования, готов ли ты послушать; Кайга смотрит на меня молча, а потом его сжимающая пульт рука змеей проскальзывает мне на пояс и подтаскивает меня к нему вплотную, животом к животу; я запинаюсь и сглатываю (мы! еще! никогда! не! были! так! близко!) и выдавливаю только «…не готов?»; Кайга, наклонив голову, задумчиво смотрит в нижнюю половину моего лица –

С тупым, несчастным видом я опустил глаза в стол.

Всего несколько часов назад нелюдимый и лишенный какой-то особой любви к тактильности Кайга в возмутительно ласковой манере целовал меня в машине – но нескольких слов хватило, чтобы он взглянул на меня как на чужого. Однако я попытался хотя бы немного привести себя в чувство: как бы я ни падал духом, наш разговор еще не окончен, рано судить об эмоциях, с которыми мне придется иметь дело на следующий день. Мысли в голове разлетелись, как испуганные головастики от брошенного в пруд камушка, и мне стоило колоссального труда добиться от себя хоть сколько-нибудь логичного изложения. Для успокоения нервов я вытащил зонтик на мокрой зубочистке из стакана и принялся пальцами разрывать гофрированную бумагу купола вдоль частых мелких складок. 

\- Как ни крути, - взволнованно завел я, - у нас с тобой очень разный уровень. Различия в нашем письме колоссальны. Ни один из способов соавторского написания не позволит этого скрыть. Если каждый из нас будет писать по целой главе, будет казаться, что два разных человека писали две разные книги, которые в издательстве случайно смешались. Если писать по абзацу, предполагаемого автора заподозрят в раздвоении личности. Если писать по строчке, это будет такая бесцельная мешанина, что не дай боже. – Я тоскливо воззрился на него. – Но я мог бы и был бы рад, например, содействовать тебе вербально и психологически. Если тебе вдруг потребуется, э-э-э, обсудить дальнейший сюжет или персонажей. Для полноценного соавторства я не… - все время Кайга слушал меня с подмороженно-напряженным лицом, но на словах про «дальнейший сюжет или персонажей» вдруг несколько раз задумчиво покачал головой. Этот жест настолько лишил меня всякой смелости и сил, что моя собственная речь оборвалась на полуслове. Ну да, останемся друзьями… 

Пристыженный еще сильнее, я ссутулился и поник, жалея, что не могу провалиться сквозь пол вместе со стулом. Правда, был более выполнимый физически вариант: бросить на стойку деньги на случай, если Кип не расплатился за мой невостребованный коктейль, схватить вещи, попрощаться скороговоркой и совершить самое настоящее бегство. И пока я взвешивал соотношение между характеристиками этого варианта («свинство» и «гадко, но оправданно»), Кайга вдруг подал голос. 

\- Хочешь узнать, что я думаю? 

Теперь уже вздрогнул я. Вопрос с подвохом! Как я могу не хотеть узнать, что думает величайший автор всех времен и народов о нашем неудачном литературном соседстве? Как я могу не хотеть узнать, что дорогой мне человек думает о моем метафорическом выпрыгивании из корзины нашего общего воздушного шара? 

\- Стреляй, - буркнул я, продолжая глядеть в столешницу. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Кайга после небольшой заминки, будто ожидал какого-то другого ответа. Он развернулся от стойки поближе ко мне, и я, оторвавшись от рассматривания лака на дереве, посмотрел на него исподлобья. К моему величайшему удивлению, у него было вовсе не злое лицо! И даже не такое уж расстроенное. И либо мне показалось в странных слоях освещения, либо он копил в уголке рта полуживую улыбку.   
Он пригнулся с нарочито конспираторским видом, демонстративно поглядел по сторонам и поманил меня к себе ладонью. Я робко прыснул и закатил глаза, но подчинился. 

\- Я думаю, - сказал Кайга вполголоса, когда наши лица сблизились, - что ни один читатель – ни один, никакой, вообще никто, ни за что и никогда, прочитав эту книгу - если ее все же увидит свет, - не разберет, какие строки и главы в ней были написаны одним человеком, а какие – другим. Это невозможно. 

Каждое его слово закрепляло себя в предложении медленно, размеренно, уверенно и самодостаточно. Как и на письме, в устной речи каждое его слово звучало именно с той окраской и в том качестве, в каком это предрекли для него тысячелетние парады планет. По крайней мере, такое создавалось впечатление. Я уставился на Кайгу широкими глазами и глупо поморгал. Но мне было что ему возразить, и я сказал: 

\- Книги все-таки в основном покупаются существами, у которых есть более или менее развитый головной мозг. И вообще, нужно не иметь глаз или даже целой головы, чтобы такого не понять. Это очевидно и очень бросается в глаза. Твой текст филигранный и полированный, в нем каждая буква стоит на своем месте. Лучшие литературные умы и самые ярые критики могут биться и из кожи вон лезть, но не найдут ни единой строчки в твоих сочинениях, которую можно было бы улучшить или перефразировать. Это совершенство. Это даже нельзя назвать образцом, поскольку подразумевается, что, подражая образцу, можно достигнуть заложенной в него идеи – но с твоими произведениями так не получится никогда и ни у кого. 

Только озвучивая эти мысли, я вдруг подумал, как легко ощущаю себя, признавая все это вслух. Было время, когда я думал - опасался, - что сдамся в соавторстве намного быстрее просто потому, что не вынесу мук зависти и задушу себя сам собственной желчью из-за того, насколько недостижим для меня звездный, неземной гений Кайги. Оглядываясь назад, я мог сказать с уверенностью, что этого не только не случилось, но и сам по себе я стал чувствовать себя намного увереннее по поводу своих работ. Но только в тех случаях, когда они стоят особняком, а не по соседству с небесным письмом моего соавтора. 

Брови у Кайги поползли вверх, и я замолчал в нерешительности, подумав, что он хочет вставить какой-нибудь контраргумент. Однако он жестом предложил мне продолжить, и я, кивнув, высказался до конца: 

\- С моими текстами все не совсем так. В смысле, ты сам знаешь, что себя я ценю и что скромности мне не занимать, и я правда считаю, что однажды из меня выйдет отличный писатель, но пока что до этого мне учиться и учиться. До «этого» - это в смысле до тебя. Наш уровень разнится немыслимо. На строку, которая вылетает из-под твоих пальцев в считаные секунды, я порой убиваю до четвери часа. Да, возможно, в отрыве, само по себе мое творчество более чем просто «неплохое»; возможно, по сравнению с добрым большинством писак на литературном рынке я самое настоящее дарование. Но по сравнению с тобой я просто ремесленник и балласт... только не делай такое лицо! Чем ближе мы будем к концу книги, тем сильнее я буду тебя тормозить тем, насколько не поспеваю. Это будет вредно для... нашего сотрудничества и губительно для... моей... самооценки...   
Браво! Дивно! Замечательно!

Не хватало мне только расплакаться от жалости к самому себе, роняя слезы на истерзанный зонтик в унылом коктейле!..

Я попробовал запрокинуть голову, чтобы избыточная влага, выцеженная моими предательскими глазами, как-нибудь впиталась обратно, но вместо этого она растеклась по роговице и смазала мне весь обзор. Чертыхнувшись, я снова опустил голову и попробовал размассировать закрытые глаза большим и указательным пальцами, как будто спасался от мигрени. Пусть уж лучше выглядит так, словно бы у меня резко заболела голова. Ох, есть ли что-либо ужаснее, чем плакать на людях? Навскидку я бы никаких альтернатив не предложил. Правда, до рыданий все еще так и не дошло - уже успех. 

Со стуком поставив локти на стойку, я продолжил сидеть, неловко прилепив ладони к лицу, и попросил небеса либо о том, чтобы глаза побыстрее просохли, либо о приступе катаплексии. А вот о том, что Кайга приблизился ко мне еще немного, я узнал, когда его колено мягко ткнулось мне в бедро.   
\- Я думаю, - сказал он с какого-то очень близкого расстояния, - что ты лучший соавтор, какого я только мог бы желать. Серьезно, без шуток. Вопрос не в количестве опыта или наработанного материала, а в том, под каким углом ты смотришь на то, что пишешь. Какова динамика твоей мысли, когда ты это пишешь. Много всяких технических мелочей, не хочу сейчас вдаваться в подробности. Чтобы писать с кем-то вместе, нужна четкая, до последнего Герца, синхронизация. На мой взгляд, нам с ней повезло.

\- Синхронизация, хе, - повторил я и еще раз потер глаза. - Как дрифт? 

Его ладонь оказалась на сгибе моего локтя. Пальцы двинулись снизу вверх по голой коже предплечья, сомкнулись на моем запястье и легонько повели мою руку вниз, прочь от лица и обратно на стойку. Думаю, даже в условиях недостаточной освещенности помещения было заметно, какие у меня помятые щеки и нездорово блесткие глаза. Я повернулся к Кайге с лицом, которое, наверное, выражало обессиленно-беззлобный укор. 

\- Как дрифт, - согласился Кайга. Его рука все еще придерживала мою прижатой к столешнице. Он опустил глаза на стойку, вывел мизинцем маленькую дугу на коже моей раскрытой ладони и руку убрал. 

Я вздохнул. Ладно, все не так уж и плохо. Мне удалось перебороть слезы - это хорошо. Кайга не злится - тоже хорошо. Людей вокруг нету - вообще замечательно. Я закрыл бумажный зонтичек, сдвинув вниз по зубочистке крохотное пластиковое колечко, и попробовал сделать еще один глоток своего коктейля. Ого! Лицо у меня удивленно вытянулось. То ли напиток успел настояться, позволив в равной степени диффундировать в газировку что мятному сиропу, что соку из кусочков лимона, но на сей раз он был вполне себе приятным на вкус. Кайга тоже пригубил что-то свое. Кажется, чай: во внутреннюю капсулу стоящего перед ним заварника были битком набиты разные листья и ягоды, а в маленькой чашечке ровно стыла прозрачная оранжеватая жидкость. Расхрабрившись и одновременно струхнув, я с гулким стекольным звуком подвинул свой стакан по стойке в сторону чашечки Кайги и требовательно на него посмотрел. Кайга скосил на меня взгляд, усмехнулся, поднял эту мизерную чашечку, и мы с ним легонько чокнулись нашим питьем. Я думал даже произнести что-нибудь в качестве тоста, но язык заплелся, и мы отпили еще по глотку просто так. Потом замолчали. Понятно было, что конфликт не разрешился - просто замялся на дружелюбной ноте. Я хотел обернуться на танцпол и поискать глазами Брюн или Илзе, но подумал, что в случае зрительного контакта они наверняка прискачут сюда, и я упущу последнюю возможность довести этот разговор хоть до какого-то логического завершения. Кайга, подперев подбородок рукой, безэмоционально читал надписи на бумажках, пришпиленных к висящей на стене доске объявлений. Пропавшие животные, комнаты в аренду, услуги по мытью окон. А куда звонить, чтобы отмыли твою репутацию?

Я вздохнул, поболтал в стакане трубочкой. Чем дольше мы молчали, тем дальше уплывали от первоначальной темы беседы и важного, неразрешенного конфликта. 

\- То есть, отпускать ты меня не хочешь? - все-таки выдавил я через ухмылку, глядя на ледяное крошево своего коктейля. Запрещенный прием: через убогую шутку выспрашивать важную информацию. Кайга различимо цокнул языком. 

\- Я не могу и не собираюсь тебя удерживать, - сказал он. - Если тебе тяжело и неприятно из-за этой работы и ты действительно хочешь ее бросить, я не буду препятствовать. Дело твое, скажу только, что если бы не ты, никаких семидесяти уже написанных процентов книги у меня одного бы не вышло. А если бы я и написал столько текста, это был бы совсем другой текст – другой по вкусу, фактуре и ощущениям. И по посылу. В общем, совершенно иной. И уж не знаю, нравился ли бы он мне так, как нравится то, что есть сейчас. И если дело действительно только в том, что ты считаешь себя недостаточно хорошим автором, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе не торопиться покидать эту кампанию. 

Ага, вот оно!

В смысле, какая-то важная мысль наконец оформилась и набухла у меня под языком. Она будто ждала какого-то триггера, чтобы созреть и быть наконец высказанной - и дождалась. У меня аж горло перехватило от того, какой она оказалась острой и жгучей во рту - как что-то, что необходимо выплюнуть как можно скорее.   
\- Я боюсь тебя разочаровать, - сказал я, маскируя свое ужасное душевное волнение за четким, чеканным фасадом произнесенных слов. 

И... 

и... 

...и все! 

И вот оно! Чертово откровение! Господи, я был готов воткнуться лицом в стойку - столько облегчения принесла мне вдруг эта ужасная мысль. Удивительное просветление разрывало голову от виска до виска. Вот в чем было дело, вот что мне не удавалось понять! Как бы нетипично это ни было для меня, но дело было не в других людях. Не в потенциальных читателях, недоумевающих от мешанины стилей, и даже не во мне самом - в моих собственных чертогах разума было достаточно индульгенций и оправданий для меня самого, со всеми моими стилистическими огрехами. 

Все упиралось в Кайгу. И если бы любой посторонний человек раскритиковал пока еще не вышедшую книгу за мои фрагменты, уж я бы нашел чем парировать и заткнуть его за пояс, но если бы недоволен был Кайга... если бы он указал мне на то, что я недостаточно стараюсь...

Вот где самое страшное.   
\- Установка ошибочная, - безмятежно сказал Кайга.  
Долил себе еще чаю.

Поднял миниатюрную чашечку.

Поставил локоть на стойку, посмотрел мне в лицо. 

\- Даже если я вдруг разочаруюсь в тебе, Хильдегунст, это не значит, что я стану ценить тебя меньше. На брудершафт? 

\- Без нужды же... - пробормотал я, совершенно ошеломленный, имея в виду, что все границы фамильярного общения мы перешли, пересидели и даже перележали уже довольно давно. 

Но кто, с позволения сказать, откажется от поцелуя с Кайгой? Кто-то, но уж точно не я! 

\- А и неважно, - сказал Кайга, когда я продел руку со стаканом за скобку его локтя. Мы одновременно запрокинули головы, и каждый глотнул своего питья. Я вернул руку на место и отставил стакан на стойку. Тихо клацнула о милое блюдечко чайная чашка Кайги. Секунды полторы мы молча смотрели друг на друга, пока в голове у меня не забурлили щекотно какие-то пенистые мысли; я потянулся к Кайге, всем сознанием фиксируясь на его скошенной улыбке, на щетине около рта, на серьезных глазах под низкими бровями. Кайга подставил ладонь под мою щеку, и я прильнул к ней так тесно, так плотно, будто синхронизированы были не только наши слова и идеи, но и наша кожа над мышечной сеткой, и все неутомимое мозговое электричество, пунктиром замыкающее рефлекторные дуги. Я встретил раскрытым ртом его губы, перекинул руку ему через плечо и сгреб за шею, и было знакомо и чудесно прощупывать губами призрачный изгиб, оставшийся от его улыбки, и трогать места, где она лежала, языком. Я почувствовал, как ладонь Кайги мягко покружила под моим подбородком, как большой палец лег под нижней губой. Когда наш трехчастный поцелуй рассоединился, этим пальцем он провел до угла моего рта, прежде чем убрать руку.

\- Ого, - сказал я и даже позволил себе достаточно подросткового нахальства, чтобы облизнуться. - Вкусный чай! 

Кайга посмеялся - посмеялся, даже так! И подвинул в мою сторону и чайник, и чашечку. И больше не выглядел так, как будто я ударил его в колено.

Посчитав это за сложную, но справедливую "ничью", я ликовал, подливая себе его чая.


End file.
